The guy I hate loves me and the guy I love hate me
by XxthedarknesswillgrowxX
Summary: This is meant to be slightly like Sakura's relationship between naruto and Sasuke. I find this a way to feel better about her and not hating her as much because it put's you into her position more. I did slightly change them though.


She looked at him hopelessly, this is the third time this week he asked her to go to the prom, however, she kept her eyes peeled for someone else, someone more mature, someone like Tim. "Please Maria, just come with me, I don't think anyone else will ask you anyway!" he hollered into her face and she felt a rush of anger pull through her. "No Nicky, I am sorry but I don't think so…" she hissed back, turning around and looking ahead of her, the dense darkness emerging as the sun sunk behind the trees. The sky reminded her somewhat of candyfloss, the sky was pink, purple and blue with speckles of stars which slightly looked like grains of sugar. School has just ended and her breath was disintegrating into clouds of smoke. She peered back onto Nicky who was glumly staring at her, as if this frozen moment will bring back what she said into a more positive comment, but they both knew that wouldn't happen. She remembered her dad requested her to come home earlier so she can meet the friends he made at the pub. Nicky was good looking, very actually. All the girls in the school love his sandy blonde hair and his long muscular legs and perfect body, but she thinks that looks are pointless, she thought it is just something that contains your emotions and soul. His Sky blue eyes trailed on her body and she cringed in disgust. "Why don't you ask Leah or Lucy?" she asked him. Lucy and Leah were two common slag's in our school which hung out with him. "Because they aren't like you…" He said back dreamily, his eyes glued to hers and she sighed. "And I am not like them, look, I really have to go now…" She spun on her heel, walking into the dense forest path which lead her to her secluded home on the banks of the Arakina quickly knocked on her brown door, a drunk man opening the door smiling widely . "Maria! Hey!" He shouted and she looked at him sceptically. She knew he was drunk again, noticing the beer bottle in his hand. "Dad, is anyone else here?" She asked as she heard voices in the lounge, knowing who it may be. "Oh, yes, come meet my friends I met at the local pub!" He said happily, pushing Maria forward into the lounge where two men were sitting contently in the soft peach sofa's. "Oh, this is your daughter!" The one with dark brown hair asked a bit drunk himself. "Yes! Isn't she so bright!" He said itching her head as if she's a dog. Maria never thought herself as clever, but she knew she wasn't stupid. "And how old are you Maria?" The same man asked as the man sitting next to him grinning happily. " I'm going to be seventeen in May" She answered quickly and his eyes lit up. "Oh, my son is about your age!" He smiled. 'Oh god, please don't tell me my dad's friend is the dad of another guy who just wants a girl for one and one reason only, pleasure.' she thought in her head as she mentally slapped herself. "What school do you go to?" The man with red hair and freckles drooled , and Maria felt all of the eyes burn on me. " The only one around here, Arakina high…" She said slightly unsure. "Ah, so does my son!" The man with dark hair spluttered. "Do you think you know him? His name is Timothy Long" He spoke, gesturing to the chair Maria was standing next to, as if she should sit down. She sat and looked back up at him. She felt sick and as if a heavy weight was weighing her down followed by burning of the cheeks. "I do know him" She finally answered when she caught up with her breath. "Oh great! You will make really good company for when he comes…" He said peering at the clock which was hanging on the wall "…which is in about ten minuets." He added and smiled. She looked up at her dad who looked like he was about to fall, gave up her seat for him and ran up the stairs. She knows she has little time to get ready.A short while later when she put cherry lip-gloss on her lips and untied her black hair so it flowed down to her mid-back. She was different from most girls. She didn't like the colour pink and kittens and small dogs which are so 'cute'. She listened to most music but mainly rock, but the thing that made her the most different from the rest of this village was her imagination. Maria didn't really have friends in high school because of her difference, people just couldn't accept her for who she is.

She heard a knock on the door and she sat on the top of the stairs to get a narrow view of who it may be. Her dad swung over to the door, creaking it open, revealing a pair of legs with dark jeans on. "You must be Tim! Please come in!" I heard my dad happily shout, slapping Tim on his back then pushing him into the lounge the exact way he did to me. she sighed and walked down bored. Normally she would sit out in the darkness and watch the lake, it was most special when the stars and moon were out, the reflection bouncing off the surface of the water. "Maria!" she heard my dad shout as she quickly put her black and white stripy shoes on, attempting an escape which was very close to impossible. She didn't want to face the awkwardness and embarrassment of Tim seeing her this way, but it was too late. "Where are you going? Take Timothy with you!" He boomed and Maria peered over her shoulder, seeing her dad push Tim out into the hallway, slamming the door and loud laughter came from the lounge. " Maria! Is that you?" Tim asked and she stood up, turning around slightly embarrassed. "Yes, hi" Maria said to him in a rush and his eyes dropped to look at the floor. "So…umm…where are you going?" He asked Maria who was standing still, her hand on the golden handle. "well, I was going to watch the lake, but you can come if you want…" She said softly to him. His brown eyes looked up at her tall figure. He didn't know much about Maria, but he did see her a lot, and most of the times they would exchange a glance which would send a rush of thrill through her spine.

The one thing Maria didn't know is that Tim wants to ask Leah to the prom, enchanted by her blonde hair and baby blue eyes, her mini skirts and her flawless body. She opened the door after seeing Tim nod in approval. They made way across the small wooden platform, sitting on the edge and they're leg's hung loosely, barely touching the waters surface. "The stars are really bright today" Tim sighed, laying onto his back, Maria looking at him intently, for the reason why she liked him is because of his intellect. She knows Tim is very clever, well at least she thought so. She laid on her back too, hoping this would be a special moment she would remember for a long time. They looked up on the moon, Maria thinking about Tim and Tim thinking about Leah.


End file.
